Confused
by spangelbanger
Summary: Cas misunderstands Dean's teasing.


Dean stood in front of the desk clerk the way he had stood in front of a thousand others and told her what he needed. One room, two queen sized beds. Her eyes drifted over the three of them, landing on Cas, short, darker hair, bluer eyes. She smiled, "you must be the boyfriend."

"What?" Cas asked confused, "No, I just don't sleep."

Dean dropped his arm around his friends shoulder's, "Don't be mean honey." He whispered in his ear.

Cas looked at him and then smiled before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling it down to his side. "I mean," He said hesitantly, "how did you guess?"

"Work the front desk of a hotel long enough, you develop and eye for these things."

She handed over the room key, "You boys have a nice stay."

Sam took the key rolling his eyes at the other two as he made his way to the door. When they were inside he threw his bag on the bed farthest from the door and started digging out his laptop. Dean and Cas were close on his heels. The door closed behind them. Sam sat down on the bed glancing up at them trying not to laugh.

"Um, Cas you can let go now." Dean said jerking his arm out of the Angel's grip.

"My mistake." Cas said standing awkwardly while Dean sat on the other bed. Cas sat down beside him. "Cas, man, how many times do I have to tell you, personal space."

Sam glanced over to see Cas was running his hand down Dean's back. Only now instead of sitting hip to hip he had moved about a foot away making it even more obvious. Sam choked down the laugh knowing they both noticed the strangled sound he said. "What the hell Cas?" Dean yelped realizing Sam had seen what the Angel was doing.

"It's okay." Cas said flatly, "Sam did after all, hear you tell the desk clerk I'm your boyfriend. I must admit I didn't expect this to come about this way, but I'm pleased you've decided to be with me."

Sam stared at them wide eyed, whatever he had been looking at on the laptop was forgotten. Dean's eyes screamed for his help but instead Sam was just going to watch. To let Dean figure his own way out. "Look Cas, Remember when we talked about lying?"

"To get something you really want? Yes." Cas said leaning over so he was practically pressed up against Dean's arm he whispered in his ear. "I don't see what that has to do with you telling that woman we're dating."

"We're not." Dean squeaked, "I lied to her."

"Oh," Cas looked down like he was slightly embarrassed then smiled, "I didn't realize you wanted me so badly you would lie to make it happen. I am flattered Dean."

Sam watched in silent amusement as the Angel pressed his lips to the side of Dean's neck. "I can't wait to consummate our relationship." His hand dropping down onto Dean's thigh.

"What?" and if Dean had been uncomfortable before now he looked down right panicked. "You want to ...Cas? Seriously, it was funny for a minute, but, we are not consummating anything."

Cas looked at him hurt, "Traditionally, in a new relationship humans celebrate by sexual intercourse," his hand moved from Dean's side down to his lap and for a second he didn't look like a warrior, he looked like the naive man who just suffered his first rejection. "You don't feel this is cause for celebration."

"There's nothing to celebrate, Cas, we can't be in a relationship, I'm not into men."

"I'm a celestial wavelength of divine intent. If this vessel displeases you I could find another." Cas whispered softly, "though I would be sad to think that you could only love me if I had the correct form. Rather than for who I am."

Sam was fighting back peals of laughter now. Because there was no way Cas wasn't just fucking with Dean. But Dean didn't seem to realize that. In fact he was looking seriously upset with the whole situation.

"Cas, you're my friend." Dean said, "Can't it just be that?"

"Don't you love me Dean?" Cas said softly, "after everything I've given up for you? After everything you've given up for me? Can't you just let yourself love me?"

"Cas." Dean didn't know what to say to that. Until this moment he'd never considered if his feelings for the Angel were more than friendship. "I," He searched for the words but they wouldn't come "I don't." He started again not sure what he was trying to say, "I never thought about you that way. I mean other than Sam you're my best friend."

"That doesn't have to change." Cas said softly, "I just want more." He smiled and the quirk of his lips told Sam holding in whatever laughter he had was getting difficult.

"Cas." Dean said his name again like he was torn.

"Dean." Cas said tilting his head to stare at him, "I believe you would say I am 'fucking' with you."

Dean jerked away from him now and Sam no longer held back his laughter. "You sorry son of a bitch." Dean growled, rage rolling off of him now. "I thought..." He stopped, what had he thought? That Cas wanted to be with him? That he might be able to over look the serious problem he had with even the ideal of sex with another man? That Cas had misunderstood his joke earlier. What had he really thought? He didn't know but he was hurt and angry and he glared at Sam cutting off his laughing completely effectively.

"And that's my cue to leave." Sam muttered jumping off the bed. He might have felt bad for leaving his friend to face Dean's wrath by himself. But really Cas had brought it on himself. Sam didn't make it to the door. He barely stood up when Dean turned on Cas jerking him to his feet. They stood nose to nose Dean glaring daggers into him, "Don't ever, fuck with me like that again." Dean growled and then his hand wrapped around Cas' tie yanking him closer. Dean's free hand wrapped around his waist pulling them flush and the hand holding his tie released it. His fingers stroked up his neck wrapping in the soft black hair and pulling his head where Dean wanted him.

The kiss was sudden, unexpected and full of rage until it suddenly wasn't any more. Cas sighed under his mouth kissing back like he'd been starving for the taste of Dean's mouth and finally had exactly what he wanted. Sam stared in shock for a half a minute. Then Dean took a step forward pushing Cas backwards onto the bed.

"Shit." Sam muttered grabbing the car keys and heading out the door. He glanced back in time to see Dean pushing the coat off Cas' shoulders. "I'll um, call later." He said slamming the door behind him and leaning back against it. It was like they had completely forgotten he was there.

The next day Sam pretended he couldn't see the way occasionally Dean's hand would find the small of Cas' back. Or Cas would glance at Dean with the same analytical expression only now tempered with tender affection. They stood in the office during the check out and the desk clerk smiled at them warmly. "Have a safe drive." She said as Sam headed out the door with their bags. He waved back to her and went on to the car.

Cas stayed with Dean standing a little closer. He turned to Cas handing over his bag "can you take this to the car, I have to run to the bathroom."

"Of course Dean." Cas said, their fingers brushing a moment too long before he followed Sam out.

"Nice Catch." The clerk whispered.

"I know," Dean smiled, "would you believe he's an actual Angel?"

She grinned, "I think that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah?" He said smiling, "You should hear him moan." He winked at her before slipping back to the bathroom before they hit the road to the next case.


End file.
